<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red And Blue by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204007">Red And Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam Gets Policed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Felix | Isaac Gates Being a Dick, Handcuffs, Language Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Police Brutality, Racism, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Sam needed was to get pulled over. Unfortunate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam Gets Policed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red And Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. Dusk had come and gone, as had a multitude of cities, but Sam was finally nearing home.</p>
<p>And then a siren started blaring, complemented by the unmistakable flash of red and blue lights.</p>
<p>The road was empty of anyone but Sam and the police car now following him. It would be naive to hope that he wasn’t its target.</p>
<p>His pulse quickened. What had he done to draw its attention? They were on a rural highway with no other drivers or traffic lights in sight. Had Sam gone over the speed limit? That didn’t seem very likely.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, he slowed and pulled over, some small part of him still hoping that the police car would pass him by.</p>
<p>He had no such luck.</p>
<p>The car came to a stop a few feet behind his own, and for a few seconds, nothing happened. Sam eyed his rearview mirror. Before he could make out anything in the darkness of the police car, the driver’s door opened and out stepped an officer.</p>
<p>Automatically, Sam felt himself stiffen, back going straight and hands tight on the steering wheel. He faced forward and waited.</p>
<p>There was nothing to worry about. All he had to do was cooperate. Speak when spoken to.</p>
<p>He was startled from his thoughts by the rap of knuckles against his window. Hastily, he lowered it, only for the officer’s flashlight to get pointed right into his face.</p>
<p>“Do you know why I stopped you?” the officer asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Sam said, trying to avert his eyes from the flashlight’s brightness.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna need to see some identification,” came the officer’s voice again.</p>
<p>Sam nodded and reached for his wallet, snug in his pocket. He thumbed at his driver’s license until it slid free, then held it out for the officer to inspect. Thankfully, the flashlight was diverted from his face, giving him a moment of relief.</p>
<p>He blinked away the lingering spots in his vision and turned his gaze towards the officer.</p>
<p>The police car’s headlights revealed his frame, which would’ve been far too lanky to be intimidating if not for his uniform. Sam’s eyes caught on the shine of his handcuffs, and his stomach gave an unpleasant twist.</p>
<p>“Do you have any other form of identification?” the officer asked, frowning down at Sam’s license. “Passport, birth certificate, green card?”</p>
<p>“...What?”</p>
<p>“Step out of the vehicle,” was the officer’s only reply. His voice sounded bored, almost rehearsed. He took a step back and nodded his head at Sam, impatiently gesturing with his flashlight.</p>
<p>Dumbfounded, Sam removed his seatbelt and inched the door open, carefully emerging into the lukewarm night. The chirp of insects sounded out from all directions as he walked where the officer directed him, coming to a stop in front of the police car’s headlights.</p>
<p>Standing, it was easier to tell that the officer was shorter than Sam. The uniform’s hat added another inch or two, but the difference was negligible. Sam wondered if he should slouch to appear less threatening.</p>
<p>“Turn around and keep still while I pat you down, or I <em>will</em> use lethal force.”</p>
<p>No less dumbfounded, Sam turned and stood in silence as the officer approached him. The road’s gravel crunched with every step of his boots, loud and discordant in comparison to the insects’ chirping.</p>
<p>Sam gave a small start at the officer’s first touch, a brush along his shoulders. It was followed by more brushes, steadily tracing the lines of his back and dipping below his waist. There was some rummaging in his pockets, and then the officer’s hands withdrew.</p>
<p>“Well, well, <em>well</em>, what do we have here?” asked the officer, and his voice carried the first hint of emotion Sam had heard from him yet.</p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder, Sam spotted a small plastic bag held up between the officer’s fingers, half-filled with some unknown substance.</p>
<p>Unbidden, his thoughts spilled from his mouth.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t there before.”</p>
<p>The officer’s smirk came into view, along with a pair of beady eyes. “I’m sure it wasn’t,” he said, circling around to Sam’s front. “Strip.”</p>
<p>“I... I don’t have to do that.”</p>
<p>One of the officer’s eyebrows rose. “Oh? Then you’ll have no problem coming back to the station with me,” he said, pulling at his handcuffs. “Pretty big charge though, and over a little bag like that? If it were up to me, I’d let you off.”</p>
<p>Sam warily regarded the officer, only to receive an indifferent shrug in return.</p>
<p>It was becoming clearer and clearer that the situation wasn’t one Sam could've ever prepared for, and while he knew he was innocent, he also knew that proving it was another matter entirely. Accompanying the officer to the station, undergoing a variety of booking procedures, dealing with the legal consequences...</p>
<p>Or he could strip like the officer had asked him to.</p>
<p>Sam was tired. He’d been driving for hours and he was almost home. All he wanted was to get back to his cozy apartment, his warm bed, his—</p>
<p>“So? What’s it gonna be?” the officer’s voice interrupted his train of thought.</p>
<p>Sam set his jaw and asked, “What should I take off?”</p>
<p>The officer’s smirk came back in full force. “Shirt off. Pants down. Underwear too.”</p>
<p>Frustration strengthened Sam’s movements as he did what the officer asked. His hands roughly pulled at his clothes, and once he was bared to the officer’s satisfaction, he crossed his arms.</p>
<p>The officer looked him up and down, slowly wolf-whistling. “Not bad. Not bad at all,” he murmured, starting to circle Sam again.</p>
<p>Sam said nothing, merely glaring at the officer. Though it was true that he was cooperating with some highly unreasonable requests, that didn’t mean he had to like it.</p>
<p>As if sensing his thoughts, the officer came to a stop behind Sam and—with far greater speed than seemed possible—pulled his hands back and cuffed them together.</p>
<p>Sam’s first instinct was to strain at the cuffs, to no avail.</p>
<p>“Resisting arrest?” the officer innocently asked.</p>
<p>“You said you wouldn’t—!”</p>
<p>“<em>Relax</em>, I won’t,” said the officer, stepping into view again. “Not if you keep doing what you’re told, at least.”</p>
<p>Utterly speechless, Sam stayed put, blood loud in his ears— from humiliation or anger, he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>“Get down on your knees,” the officer ordered, and more than his words, it was his tone that set Sam on edge.</p>
<p>He did it anyway.</p>
<p>The police car’s headlights blinded him and the road’s gravel was painful against his skin. He found himself wishing his hands were uncuffed, if only so he could pull his pants up over his knees, but he adjusted his stance and did his best to remain stoic.</p>
<p>“Now, like I said, I’m willing to let you off,” the officer reminded, closing in until he was looming over Sam. “I won’t even search your car. Who <em>knows</em> what I’d find in there, yeah?”</p>
<p>Sam was fairly certain he was glowering, but he couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>The officer carried on, “Still, that kind of favor isn’t free. I’d ask you to pay me, but I’ve got a feeling you’d already have offered if you had that kinda cash lying around.”</p>
<p>Sam resisted the urge to sit back and take the strain off his knees.</p>
<p>“Lucky for you, there’s another way you can pay me,” the officer said and unzipped his pants.</p>
<p>Somewhere deep in his subconscious, Sam had seen it coming.</p>
<p>That didn’t mean he was any more prepared for the reality of it.</p>
<p>The officer’s half-hard cock was directly in his line of sight, and the small drop of precum at its head shone brilliantly in the headlights.</p>
<p>“Open up,” the officer said.</p>
<p>Sam eyed the variety of equipment adorning the officer’s belt, and after a pause, he did.</p>
<p>It was a small mercy, but the officer’s cock was thin enough to comfortably fit in his mouth. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for its length, with the head quickly entering Sam’s throat. He gagged reflexively before regaining control, and the officer held him in place, unmoving.</p>
<p>“Suck it.”</p>
<p>Sam’s breathing grew harsh, coming in rhythmic pants around the officer’s cock, against his crotch. His throat tightened and his eyes stung. Despite that, he stared down what little of the officer he could see and began to suck. It was difficult to do while being held in place, but Sam tried his best.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Nope, not working,” the officer said above him. “Here, I’ll help you.”</p>
<p>With that, he tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulled his head back. Before Sam could take in a proper lungful of air, the officer pushed his head forward again.</p>
<p>Back, forward. Back, forward.</p>
<p>Faster and faster.</p>
<p>The sticky, wet sounds of Sam’s face being fucked sounded out against the backdrop of insect chirps. Though he tried to remain silent, it was a losing battle, and soon he was letting out garbled noises with each and every breath.</p>
<p>Finally, the officer yanked Sam’s mouth free. Several strangled coughs left him, and if not for the officer’s hand still in his hair, he had a feeling he would’ve lost his balance.</p>
<p>“Don’t think I’m finished with you yet,” the officer grunted, starting to pull Sam along by his hair.</p>
<p>Unthinkingly, Sam followed, briefly rising to his feet before being pushed forward and falling onto his stomach across the police car’s hood. He coughed and struggled to stand back up, only to be stopped by the officer’s hand at the center of his back.</p>
<p>“Stay.”</p>
<p>Obediently, Sam did. There wasn’t much else he could do, after all.</p>
<p>He still hated himself for it.</p>
<p>“Can’t say I’m impressed so far,” came the officer’s voice.</p>
<p>His cock slid between Sam’s cheeks, insistent against his hole. Sam tensed. He was under no illusion about what was going to happen. The officer intended to fuck him, and barring some sort of miracle, that was exactly what he would do.</p>
<p>The officer’s hips pressed against Sam’s, thighs against thighs. “You’ve been making me do all the work,” he complained, hands spreading open Sam’s ass. “Aren’t you people supposed to be generous lovers or something?”</p>
<p>Sam didn’t immediately register the meaning behind the officer’s words, but once he did, he jerked his head to the side and glared over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What, you wanna be the exception?” the officer laughed.</p>
<p>“<span><b><em>Ándate a la chucha</em></b><b>.</b></span>”</p>
<p>“Oh, there we go! Fucking <em>finally</em>. I was starting to get worried,” said the officer as he positioned his cock at Sam’s opening. “Guess you won’t be so boring after all.”</p>
<p>Sam imagined most of the slickness from his impromptu blowjob had dried away. At least, it sure seemed like it had, with the ache of the officer’s cock pushing into him intensifying by the second. It dragged against his insides, and despite its slender proportions, managed to split him open around it.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you’re tight...”</p>
<p>Was that meant to be a compliment? Sam quietly sighed to himself.</p>
<p>The officer began thrusting, plunging his cock into Sam over and over again. His bony fingers dug into Sam’s sides all the while, but Sam barely felt the added pain.</p>
<p>In fact, Sam barely felt any pain. He was <em>aware</em> of it. He <em>knew</em> he’d be sore for days, that his rim was likely torn.</p>
<p>He just couldn’t feel it.</p>
<p>Instead, his senses took in the scene around them.</p>
<p>It was peaceful. The stars were bright and the night was warm. Sam had never especially cared for the nighttime calls of crickets and katydids, but they certainly made for easier listening than the grunts and moans currently at his ear.</p>
<p>“C’mon, I thought you were gonna be fun,” huffed the officer. “You think it’s enough to bend over and take it?”</p>
<p>As a matter of fact, Sam did.</p>
<p>The officer’s thrusts slowed as he straightened up. Sam fought the temptation to look back, curious what was happening.</p>
<p>To his alarm, the answer came in the form of something cold and hard at the base of his skull, accompanied by the muttered words, “Beg for your life.”</p>
<p>Sam’s mind raced and his mouth opened of its own accord. “Please—”</p>
<p>“In Spanish.”</p>
<p>Sam froze.</p>
<p>The officer let out a breathless laugh and resumed thrusting. “Don’t get me wrong,” he said, lightly smacking Sam’s ass with a hand. “It’s not, like, a <em>thing</em>. But it sure would spice this up, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>A low growl built in Sam’s throat.</p>
<p>Another laugh. “So that’s it, huh? That’s what winds you up?” the officer asked, leaning back over Sam. “Good. Now lemme hear it. Beg, <span><em>en español</em>.</span>”</p>
<p>Sam bit his lip and stayed quiet.</p>
<p>The thing pushed into his skull again.</p>
<p>“<span><em>P</em>- <em>Por favor</em>... <em>No me mates</em>...</span>”</p>
<p>The officer’s hips slammed against him harder and faster.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Me estas haciendo daño</em>...</span>”</p>
<p>The fucking was relentless.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Para, por favor</em>—</span>”</p>
<p>“Call me ‘Officer’,” came the interruption. “And...”</p>
<p>Sam waited.</p>
<p>The officer grumbled under his breath. “...Never mind. Just call me ‘Officer’. And convince me not to shoot you when I’m done.”</p>
<p>Sam shuddered without meaning to.</p>
<p>“I could do it, you know. Fuck you ’til I can’t keep it up anymore, make you suck off my gun to finish things off. Do you have any idea how <em>isolated</em> this road is? No one would hear it, and no one would even drive through here for at least another day. Hell, you could try it right now. Scream as loud as you can. Convince me not to do it. <em>Or</em>...”</p>
<p>“<span><em>¡No! No me mates, tengo familia, tengo novio, por favor</em></span><em>”</em>—Sam paused and made a conscious effort to retain his Spanish accent as he formed his mouth around the word—“<em>Officer</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ohh</em>—<em>!”</em></p>
<p>Even without the officer’s shout, there was no way Sam could ignore the accompanying wetness. The realization that the officer had come inside him was simultaneously one of relief and disgust. A small, broken sound left him as he waited for the officer’s frantic rhythm to slow.</p>
<p>Eventually, it did, coming to a complete stop. The officer didn’t pull out.</p>
<p>“Hey... Ask me to fuck you again.”</p>
<p>No, it was over, it was <em>supposed to be over</em>—</p>
<p>“I won’t,” the officer assured, giving a lazy roll of his hips. “But just ask me.”</p>
<p>Sam felt his last bit of resolve—the scrap he’d carefully worked to maintain—crumble to nothing.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Dámelo de nuevo</em>,</span>” he gasped. “<span><em>Te lo ruego</em>...</span>”</p>
<p>The officer groaned and stepped away at last. The thing he’d held against Sam’s skull went with him, and Sam suddenly found himself terrified by the possibility that it hadn’t even been a gun.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the officer didn’t mention it. All he did was smack Sam’s ass one more time and reach for the handcuffs. “Wow, you really did a number on yourself here,” he murmured, fingers lightly tracing over Sam’s wrists.</p>
<p>That was news to Sam.</p>
<p>There was a click and his hands were free, instantly falling at his sides.</p>
<p>“Alright, up you go. I need my car back.”</p>
<p>Sam blinked. Carefully, he brought his hands up to support himself, and caught a glimpse of his wrists. It was strange that they didn’t hurt. Or maybe they did, and he was the problem.</p>
<p>He tried to stand, only to stumble and fall back onto the car’s hood.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, <em>careful!”</em> the officer admonished, tone indignant. “You’re a big boy, I don’t need you denting my ride.”</p>
<p>Sam made a second attempt at standing. He winced as he straightened, starting to feel the pain of what the officer had done to him.</p>
<p>Not feeling it had been preferable.</p>
<p>Keeping one hand on the car, Sam knelt to pull up his pants and underwear. He readjusted them in a daze, and when he finished, he remained leaning against the car.</p>
<p>“Well?” asked the officer, snapping his fingers. “What are you waiting for, a ticket? Count yourself lucky this time. Now get going.”</p>
<p>Sam stared at the officer’s impatient face.</p>
<p>The bizarre impulse to thank him—to say <span><em>gracias</em></span>—flared up.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat...</p>
<p>And made his way past the officer, only stopping to pick his shirt up from where he’d dropped it. Standing back up took him a minute, and when he did, the officer was still there, halfway in his car with his arm thrown over the top.</p>
<p>Standing in the harsh light of the officer’s car, it was difficult for Sam to make out his expression.</p>
<p>“...See ya’ around, <em>Samuel Ortez</em>.”</p>
<p>And so saying, the officer entered his car and drove away, taillights retreating into the distance.</p>
<p>Sam stood there for a long time.</p>
<p>At some point, he entered his own car, swallowing down his feelings as he pulled back onto the road.</p>
<p>He was almost home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't mean to make Sam specifically Chilean, it just happened. With that in mind, here's some translations:</p>
<p>"Ándate a la chucha."<br/>translates to<br/>"Go to the cunt." (literally), "Go to hell./Fuck off." (colloquially)</p>
<p>"P- Por favor... No me mates..."<br/>translates to<br/>"P- Please... Don't kill me..."</p>
<p>"Me estas haciendo daño..."<br/>translates to<br/>"You're hurting me..."</p>
<p>"Para, por favor—"<br/>translates to<br/>"Stop, please—"</p>
<p>"¡No! No me mates, tengo familia, tengo novio, por favor"<br/>translates to<br/>"No! Don't kill me, I have family, I have a boyfriend/fiancé, please" (up to you which way he meant the term)</p>
<p>"Dámelo de nuevo,"<br/>translates to<br/>"Give it to me again,"</p>
<p>"Te lo ruego..."<br/>translates to<br/>"I beg of you..."</p>
<p>For ease of reading, all Spanish is translated in-text via hover text. ~Just hover over the text, it's that easy!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>